My Regret
by Cure Efret
Summary: Sometimes you regret not telling her/him... One-shot Reven


My Regret

By: Cure Efret

* * *

The wind was blowing softly and the sweet smell of cherry blossom trees filled the air. I held a bundle of lilies in both od my hands. I walked up the ever so lonesome path to HER resting place. I sat down at her grave and put both flowers in thier respectively place. 'She would have these..' I thought. I remembered that on this day, She had died.

It was 2 years ago, on this exact spot where I turned her down. I tried comforting her but she slapped my hand away. I should have then realised my feelings for her before this happened, but its too late now. It happened so fast, it was all a blur...

I had lost control over this accursed hand. It began to take over and dark thoughts entered my brain. I fought to control it but it soon over powered me. I began to slaughter my friends and all these innocent people, just like I did in the past. Elsword had died protecting Aisha, Aisha died from loss of too much blood, Eve and Chung died by suicide, and Ara died by Eun leaving her body.

All that was left was that pesky elf, who looked like Seris. She watched from afar as I grew in power and blood did clash a few times but I wwould always appear to have the upper hand. She was holding back, unsure if she could kill me. After a year of destruction, she challenged me to a final duel. She tried charging at me but u ducked and punched her.

She was dazed for a second, which gave me the upper hand. I kicked her in her stomach, sending her flying in to a tree. She gasped for breathe after that blow. She stumbled to stand up after all that and still managed to smile. That angered the claw even more, it began to glow a brilliant light which shined for miles. I realized what it was trying to do. It was casting, "charge bolt", a powerful move that I only used if necessary.

I tried yelling at her to move but no sound came from my lips. She looked into my eyes and said 3 little words before she was blasted away by my claw. I watched her body land an akward angel before dieing. HE was walking towards her body and smirked.

HE was the one who killed her..

HE killed Rena...

My Rena!

I screamed and fought back into my head. I spied my sword on the floor and struggled to get to it. The claw began to zap me when I picked up the sword. I eyed my arm and with a shakey breathe, I ended it. The claw landed on the ground with a thud, and its orange light gave one last glow before extinguishing its light. I collapsed sobbing next to Rena's dead body.

Even in her sleep, she had time to smile. I should have died when Alex tried to kill me, that way none of these would have happened. Rena would still be alive, hell everyone would be alive if it weren't for me. Suddenly, a small voice flooded my ears. This voice was like Rena's but smoother and more firn. It was Seris's voice coming from behin. me. I turned around and there she was, just like before she died.

I struggled standing up and walked over to her. I reached out to kiss her but I just simply passes through her. "I can only stay in the living world for so long." She said. "How did you get here?!" I stuttered. She touched my lips with her finger and shhh'd me. "That girl...Rena, do you love her?" She questioned to me. I could have lied and said no but I was sick of denying my feelings.

I said, "Yes." and she smiled, a soft and warming smile. " I'm sorry that I let you die and for Rena.. I should of told her." I choked out. She patted my head then turned to the stars. "You will one day, reunite with her at the life of-" She vanished before she could finish. I looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star. I wished on it then opened my eyes. A single flower had grown in front of me. I reached to picked it up and screamed.

I looked at my left side and saw my arm. Not my nasod arm, but my real human arm that I lost in the past. I began shedding tears of joy but I wiped them away. I walked over to Rena's body and picked her up. She was a little lighter than I expected but kept walking to that tree...

* * *

2 years later...

Dear Rena,

Alot of things have happened since everyone else died. After I buried you, I had gotten I job as a velder knight teacher. They were a little afraid of me at first but I assured them, I wasnt evil. I even met Elsword's big sister there, she even tried to kill me twice. Man...was that an experience! Anyway, We're great friends now and visit everyone's grave often. Aisha and Elsword got buried together.

But I hope your watching over them too up there. Sometimes I do miss their little silly arguments over any and everything. Chung and Eve were buried together too but they're at hamel. I like to track there rather than riding a horse. Speaking of which, Elesis is getting married to Add. Oh, Add is a long time boyfriend of hers but she just recently announced she's engaged. I'm so happy for her although they do argue just like you know who.

I own a small house inside the town but away from the market place. It has 3 bedrooms and a balcony view that over looks the entire valley. I sometines walk there to clear my head. I wonder how's it up there in heaven? Did you make new friends and evem meet the ONE for you. I hope you did because I dont want you to wait on me. Well I'm going to visit your grave soon and place this letter there. I dont understand that I'm so happy today. Well I did get a raise today maybe that's it.

Well I'll come by later.

Love, Raven

* * *

I had the note with me when I put the flowers down. A soft breeze blew through the air bringing the smell of cherry blossoms in their path. I gave my respects to her then walked down the path. A girl with wing hairpins walked past me. She had green gem eyes with lime green hair. Her green and white dress swayed with the wind.

I stopped walking then turned around. She also turned around and we both stared at each other. "R..." She began. I ran up to her and hugged her, crying over her shoulder. "Rena...Rena!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I thought you wouldn't notice me." She said. "I could never not notice you." I said. I let her go a bit then tilled her head up. Her green eyes stared into my eyes, longing for touch. I gladly gave that to her when I kissed her.

She felt like kissing a feather, so soft and gentle. We broke for air and stared at each other. She smiled then gripped my hands together. She said, " I love you." She flinched when I was about to speak. "I love you too" I said. She smiled brightly then I walked her with me home.

* * *

Ok done with this one-shot!

Motto of the day: Never give up on love! :)


End file.
